Beautiful
by LoveeHeartz
Summary: Hermione Granger has liked Ron for ages, but now he's dating Lavender. Draco offers to help her get his attention by giving her a makeover but Ron's not the only one whos attention she gets. HG/DM


Hermione had liked Ron for a long time, since about third year, it was now their 6th year she thought he'd have asked her out by now- but it seemed like he still barely even realised she was a girl, right now he was probably off snogging Lavender somewhere . Hermione didn't know what to do, how could she get him to notice her? She sighed and got up to find Harry and stop wallowing in self pity.

She wandered out of the girls' dorms and into the common room searching for Harry; it was pretty much empty as it was a Hogsmeade weekend so most people were there. Really not in the mood to be alone, Hermione decided to check the quidditch field to see if Harry was there. It was a lovely day, quite sunny but with a light breeze so Hermione was glad she'd worn her muggle clothes; shorts, a vest top and a cardigan instead of her long school robes. Greeted by an empty pitch she decided to check the changing rooms as well – just in case. "Harry?" she called, hovering in the doorway, receiving no reply she peered inside only to be faced with Draco Malfoy, who was in the process of getting changed. His hair was wet, presumably from a shower, leaving it a slightly darker blond colour than usual, all he had on was a towel wrapped around his midsection and one sock – he had been about to put the other one on.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, startled by her presence, before quickly returning to his usual cocky demeanour. Hermione froze, unsure of what to do. Her eyes couldn't help but drift downwards admiring his toned chest, he coughed getting her attention "Like what you see Mudblood?"

Rolling her eyes at his predictable insult "I- er, sorry, um I was looking for Harry," she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. "But obviously he isn't here... so I'll just go now" tearing her eyes away from his body she practically ran out of the room.

'_Oh God'_ she thought to herself once she was out of there, '_stupid Malfoy, I hate him' _Another thought interrupted her tirade _'he's gotten attractive though' _

'_What is wrong with you?' _

'_I'm you, so actually what's wrong with you? Anyway why do you even hate him so much- sure he's annoying but-' _

'_that doesn't make sense AND I hate him because he's made my life hell since 1__st__ year, also you heard him he just called us a mudblood! ...AND you know what else? he was putting his socks on first, I mean who does that? '_

"_that's a stupid reason"_

"_ok maybe it was but the other reasons!"_

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts, she really had to stop arguing with herself. She also gave up trying to find Harry assuming that he'd gone to Hogsmeade with 'Won-Won' or Ginny and went to the library to do some reading.

Dinner time was pretty awkward with Hermione trying to ignore both Malfoy who kept looking at her and Ron as he and Lavender basically ate each other's faces off. She focused entirely on the food, not looking up, and ate as fast as she could. She didn't want to let anyone see how much Ron and Lavender's relationship bothered her.

She could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into her skull, he kept gazing her; he found something about her intriguing, he could tell she was upset and could see why - if he was sitting opposite the Weasel and that whore Brown he'd be upset too. But there was something more than that upsetting her, he briefly wondered why he even cared, before deciding that he didn't, he was just curious. Suddenly he realised that Hermione liked the Weasel! It was like an epiphany and now he realised he could see how glaringly obvious she was, he didn't know how he hadn't noticed before.

What terrible taste in men she had, even Potty he would understand, he was the boy who lived but the Weasel, really? For some reason this really irked him, and again he found himself questioning why he cared.

Draco watched as she finished her food, muttered something to her friends and left the table. He got up and followed her out ignoring his friends asking him where he was going. He watched as she left the great hall, creeping after her (feeling very much like a stalker) until she reached a deserted corridor. 

He decided to make his presence known "I'm going to help you," she jumped at the sound of his voice, thinking she had been alone, "Huh, help me?" her eyebrows rose in confusion,

"Yes,"

"With what? Why would I even want your help" why would he help her and what does she even need help with? Malfoy smirked at her "You like the Weasel," how did he know that? But it still didn't answer her question on what he would be helping her with. "I do not, and his name is Ron, not the Weasel." She replied stiffly.

"Whatever, I know you like him and seeing as I'm in a charitable mood I am going to help you," she narrowed her eyes, quite suspicious of him "Why would you help me?"

"Like I said, I'm in a charitable mood," if he was honest he didn't know why he was offering to help either, he never really liked helping people. "Why don't you donate some money to Oxfam then" she muttered angrily, how dare he come up and just assume that she wanted his help. It was his turn to look confused "Oxfam?" he questioned.. she just ignored him, deciding to be childish..

"come on, just accept my help? I'm not going to offer again you know."

"But, I'm a mudblood!" She cried with indignation

He sighed "I don't really believe that, it's stupid. I only say it because I know it bothers you". He suddenly grinned at her "you're cute when you're mad" he teased.

This was a weird situation. Hermione never thought her and Draco Malfoy would be having a somewhat civil conversation – with him offering to help her! Half convinced he'd gone mental, she decided to let him help her and stop fighting him (perhaps she was the one who'd gone mental)

"So how exactly are you going to help me?"

"I'm going to help you get the Weasels attention,"

"Right, how are you going to do that Malfoy?" She asked sceptically, she really doubted Malfoy would be able to help her get Ron's attention, she'd been best friends with Ron for years and he still paid no attention to her unless he needed homework help. "You're going to have a makeover," Hermione almost snorted "What? The Weasel will see how much better than Brown you look after your makeover and ask you out," Hermione was still sceptical, but it could work, _right?_ She'd already said she'd let Malfoy help her so though she might as well let him do what he wants. "Fine,"

"Meet me outside the great hall tomorrow morning after breakfast"


End file.
